Dragon Ball: Journey of Son Goku
Dragon Ball: Journey of Son Goku is a video game which has the fighting style of the Budokai games but focuses on the story of the Dragon Ball series, ending at the Piccolo Jr Saga. Story The story of the game starts at the beginning of Dragon Ball and ends after the defeat of Piccolo Jr. Dragon missions similar to the ones of Infinite World are added such as extinguishing the flames of Fire mountain, finding Roshi's stone and climbing Korin tower. Many of the levels are adventure based levels and some of the levels involve normal versus battles. Here are a list of levels. Son Goku Saga *1: The adventure of Son Goku and Bulma begins level- Rescue Bulma and defeat the Pterodacyl **Character: Kid Goku *2: A defensless Turtle, protect it from the evil bear level- Defeat Bear Thief **Character: Kid Goku *3: Terrible monster, the shapeshifting Oolong level- Defeat Oolong **Character: Kid Goku *4: Trapped in Diablo desert, defeat the bandit Yamcha level- Defeat Yamcha **Character: Kid Goku *5: Face to face with the mighty Ox King level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Ox King *6: Yamcha attacked! the strong unknown girl level- Defeat Kid Chi-Chi **Character: Yamcha *7: Destroy the flames, the legendary Kamehameha level- Destroy flames with Kamehamehas **Character: Super Roshi *8: Village under fear, the Carrot Gangster level- Defeat Monster Carrot **Character: Kid Goku *9: Breakout from Pilaf's prison, Goku's monsterous transformation! level- Survive against Pilaf's plane **Character: Great ape *10: A new rival? get a girl for Roshi level- Reach Launch within 2 minutes **Character: Kid Goku or Kid Krillin *11: Roshi's test, find the stone first level- Find Roshi's stone before opponent **Character: Kid Goku or Kid Krillin *12: Unusual training? Turtle school milk delivery level- Deliver milk bottles within 3 minutes **Character: Kid Goku or Kid Krillin *13: Smelly Bacterian, don't lose Krillin! level- Defeat Bacterian **Character: Kid Krillin *14: The mysterious Jackie Chun, Yamcha's overconfidence level- Defeat Yamcha **Character: Master Roshi *15: The sexy Ranfan, keep fighting Nam level- Defeat Ranfan **Character: Nam *16: Monster beast Giran, show your progress Goku level- Defeat Giran **Character: Kid Goku *17: Krillin overpowered, no match for Jackie Chun level- Defeat Kid Krillin **Character: Master Roshi *18: The final match, Goku Vs Jackie Chun level- Defeat Jackie Chun **Character: Kid Goku *19: Goku transformed again, stop the Great ape at all costs! level- Use a full powered Kamehameha to destroy the moon **Character: Super Roshi *11: Continue the match, who will be champion? level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Master Roshi Red Ribbon Army Saga *1: A new enemy, the mysterious Red Ribbons level- Reach Colonel Silver **Character: Kid Goku *2: Red Ribbon Colonel Silver Vs Goku level- Defeat Colonel Silver **Character: Kid Goku *3: A Red Ribbon base, invade Muscle tower level- Get into Muscle tower and reach floor 3 **Character: Kid Goku *4: A huge power, survive against Metallitron level- Defeat Major Metallitron **Character: Kid Goku *5: The purple ninja of the 4th floor level- Defeat Ninja Murasaki **Character: Kid Goku *6: White's devious plan, the ultimate maze level- Defeat all soldiers and get out of maze **Character: Kid Goku or Android #8 *7: Floor number 6, the monster Buyon level- Defeat Buyon **Character: Kid Goku or Android #8 *8: Goku in the big West City, find Bulma's home level- Reach Capsule corp **Character: Kid Goku *9: Attack on Kame house, 2nd Blue Legion level- Defeat Captain Dark **Character: Master Roshi *10: Secrets of the cave, beware the Pirate's trap! level- Defeat Pirate robot **Character: Kid Goku or Kid Krillin *11: Encounter with General Blue, Krillin's disadvantage level- Defeat Kid Krillin **Character: General Blue *12: Goku to the rescue! showdown in the cave level- Defeat General Blue **Character: Kid Goku *13: Chase after Blue, arrival in the strange Penguin village level- Chase General Blue **Character: Kid Goku *14: Goku unable to fight, Arale has to beat Blue level- Defeat General Blue **Character: Arale *15: The World's greatest assassin, Tao Paipai level- Defeat General Blue **Character: Tao Paipai *16: Red Ribbon kidnappers! rescue Upa level- Reach Captain Yellow's plane **Character: Kid Goku *17: Amazing fighter, the assassin Tao Paipai level- Defeat Bora **Character: Tao Paipai *18: Tao's great power, Goku meets his match! level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Tao Paipai *19: A legend of power, climb Korin Tower level- Climb Korin tower without falling down **Character: Kid Goku *20: Korin's test, catch me and the water! level- Catch Korin and drink Sacred water **Character: Kid Goku *21: Rematch: Son Goku Vs Tao Paipai level- Defeat Tao Paipai **Character: Kid Goku *22: The war's final chapter, assault on Red Ribbon HQ level- Defeat all soldiers inside Red Ribbon HQ **Character: Kid Goku *23: New leader Commander Black, the army's fall in power level- Defeat Robot Officer Black **Character: Kid Goku Tien Shinhan Saga *1: Baba's first fighter, the kick-boxing Vampire level- Defeat Kid Krillin **Character: Fangs the Vampire *2: Yamcha's disadvantage, battle against the invisible man! level- Defeat See-Through **Character: Yamcha *3: The 3rd fighter, the invincible undead mummy! level- Defeat Yamcha **Character: Bandages the Mummy *4: Yamcha's surrender, Goku finally fights level- Defeat Bandages the Mummy **Character: Kid Goku *5: The fight against a demon, beware of the Devilmite beam level- Defeat Spike the Devilman **Character: Kid Goku *6: The final opponent, a familiar warrior? level- Defeat Grandapa Gohan **Character: Kid Goku *7: Pilaf's new plan, the incredible fighting machines level- Attack Pilaf, Shu and Mai machines **Character: Kid Goku *8: Fusion! the Super Pilaf machine level- Defeat Super Pilaf machine **Character: Kid Goku *9: Goku's task, mission in demon world level- Defeat Shula **Character: Kid Goku *10: Son Goku Vs Sky Dragon, a new training test level- Defeat Sky Dragon **Character: Kid Goku *11: A plan discovered, the conmen Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu level- Survive against Tien Shinhan **Character: Kid Goku *12: Return to the tournament, Goku's great progress level- Defeat King Chappa **Character: Kid Goku *13: The tournament begins, Yamcha Vs Tien Shinhan level- Defeat Yamcha **Character: Tien Shinhan *14: Werewolf warrior, a vendetta against Jackie Chun level- Defeat Man-Wolf **Character: Master Roshi *15: A dangerous opponent, Chiaotzu's telekenisis level- Defeat Chiaotzu **Character: Kid Krillin *16: The arrogant Pamput, teach him a lesson Goku! level- Defeat Pamput **Character: Kid Goku *17: Jackie Chun Vs Tien Shinhan, a former champion's retirement level- Defeat Master Roshi **Character: Tien Shinhan *18: Goku Vs Krillin, friends become rivals level- Defeat Kid Krillin **Character: Kid Goku *19: Final round, Son Goku Vs Tien Shinhan level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Tien Shinhan Piccolo Saga *1: Identity of Krillin's killer, a son of the demon king level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Tambourine *2: A stranger enraged, nobody eats Yajirobe's fish! level- Defeat Yajirobe **Character: Kid Goku *3: Another demon appears, will Yajirobe show his skills? level- Defeat Cymbal **Character: Yajirobe *4: Rematch against a demon, Tambourine's fall level- Defeat Tambourine **Character: Kid Goku *5: Goku's new enemy, the great demon king Piccolo level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: King Piccolo *6: The Dragonballs gathered, Roshi's last plan level- Stop Roshi from using the Mafuba **Character: King Piccolo *7: Prelude to ultimate battle, Tien Shinhan Vs Drum level- Defeat Tien Shinhan **Character: Drum *8: Son Goku Vs King Piccolo, battle at King's Castle level- Defeat King Piccolo **Character: Kid Goku *9: A new test of power, reach Kami's lookout level- Climb Kami tower without losing all health **Character: Kid Goku *10: Training begins, Son Goku Vs Mr Popo level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Mr Popo *11: A tough opponent, fight against a mighty doll? level- Defeat Kid Goku **Character: Kid Goku *12: Preliminary Rematch, Goku Vs King Chappa level- Defeat King Chappa **Character: Goku *13: Battle against a former master, Tien Shinhan Vs Tao Paipai level- Defeat Cyborg Tao Paipai **Character: Tien Shinhan *14: Fighting a stranger, Goku against the mysteious woman level- Defeat Chi-Chi **Character: Goku *15: Battle against King Piccolo's ally, Krillin Vs Junior level- Defeat Krillin **Character: Piccolo *16: Unbelievable skill, Hero-Shen Vs Yamcha level- Defeat Yamcha **Character: Hero-Shen *17: Tournament rematch, Son Goku Vs Tien Shinhan level- Defeat Tien Shinhan **Character: Goku *18: Good and evil fight, Kami Vs Piccolo level- Defeat Hero-Shen **Character: Piccolo *19: Final battle, Son Goku Vs Piccolo Jr. level- Defeat Piccolo **Character: Goku *20: Tournament's conclusion, Son Goku is number 1! level- Defeat Piccolo **Character: Goku Bonus *1: Credits *2: The story continues, the era of Dragon Ball Z Characters *Kid Goku *Goku *Yamcha *Ox King *Kid Chi-Chi *Chi-Chi *Kid Krillin *Krillin *Master Roshi *Nam *Bacterian *Ranfan *Giran *Android #8 *Arale *Bora *Grandpa Gohan *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *King Chappa *Man-Wolf *Pamput *Yajirobe *Mr Popo *Kami *Hero-Shen *Bear Thief *Monster Carrot *Colonel Silver *Major Metallitron *Ninja Murasaki *Buyon *Captain Dark *Pirate Robot *General Blue *Captain Yellow *Tao Paipai *Cyborg Tao Paipai *Officer Black *Robot Officer Black *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through *Bandages the Mummy *Spike the Devilman *Pilaf machine *Shu machine *Mai machine *Super Pilaf machine *Shula *Sky Dragon *Tambourine *Cymbal *Drum *King Piccolo *Piccolo *Bulma Super attacks Like infinite world, a character can have up to 2 super attacks and 1 ultimate attack but have a choice to change their moveset. Here are the movesets of the characters. Kid Goku Super attacks *Kamehameha *Rock, scissors, paper punch Ultimate attacks *Penertrate! *Great ape Goku Super attacks *Kamehameha *Kiai smash Ultimate attacks *Super Kamehameha *Meteor Combination Yamcha Super attacks *Wolf fang fist *Wolf smash *Kamehameha Ultimate attacks *Blinding wolf fang fist *Neo Wolf fang fist *Spirit ball Ox King Super attacks *Ox punch *Axe slash Ultimate attacks *Kamehameha Kid Chi-Chi Super attacks *Helmet blade *Helmet laser Ultimate attacks *Saved by Goku Chi-Chi Super attacks *Turtle school combination *Bancho wave Ultimate attacks *Maiden's rage *Couple duo attack Kid Krillin Super attacks *Kamehameha *Angry flurry Ultimate attacks *Neo Kamehameha Krillin Super attacks *Kamehameha *Solar flare *Destructo disc Ultimate attacks *Double Tsuihikidan Master Roshi *Orginial Kamehameha *Kamehameha *Turtle school combination Ultimate attacks *30,000 volt shoot *Max power Kamehameha *Mafuba Nam *Cross arm slash *Neck chop Ultimate attacks *Namuamidabutsu Bacterian Super attacks *Stench spin *Giant roll Ultimate attacks *Ultimate smelly combination Ranfan Super attacks *Friction fist *Power kicks Ultimate attacks *Strip! Giran Super attacks *Monster fist *Wing slash Ultimate attacks *Majic combination Android #8 Super attacks *Eighter attack *Eighter angry *Android attacks Ultimate attacks *You hurt Goku! *Android bomb Arale Super attacks *Wohoo! *Ping! *N'cha! Ultimate attacks *Pretend pro wrestling *Earth splitter Bora Super attacks *Spear *Protecting kick Ultimate attack *Sacred water Grandpa Gohan Super attacks *Kamehameha *Rock, scissors, paper *Gohan Spin Ultimate attacks *Turtle school tranquility *Super Kamehameha Tien Shinhan Super attacks *Dodonpa *Solar flare *Kamehameha Ultimate attacks *Tri-Beam *Neo Dodonpa *Mafuba *Multi-form Chiaotzu Super attacks *Dodonpa *Psychic rock throw *Head spin Ultimate attacks *Neo Dodonpa King Chappa Super attacks *Deadly punches *Master kick Ultimate attacks *Eight arm punch Man-Wolf Super attacks *Wolf claws *Wild rush Ultimate attacks *Savage combination Pamput Super attacks *Power punches *Kickboxing Ultimate attacks *Pamput special Yajirobe Super attacks *Ki slicer *Ka-blam hammer Ultimate attacks *Samurai slash Mr Popo Super attacks *Popo attack *Magic carpet Ultimate attacks *Counter mouth blast Kami Super attacks *Kiai cannon *Eye beam *Kami-Sama wave Ultimate attacks *Super mouth blast *Destructive wave *Guardian explosive wave Hero-Shen Super attacks *Clumsy combination *Kiai cannon Ultimate attacks *Mafuba Bear thief Super attacks *Sword slash *Bear stomp Ultimate attacks *Terror sword Monster Carrot Super attacks *Rabbit punch *Uzi shots Ultimate attacks *Carrot spell Colonel Silver Super attacks *Bazooka *Silver shot Ultimate attacks *Move forward troops! Major Metallitron Super attacks *Android shot *Rocket punch Ultimate attacks *Metallic smash Ninja Murasaki Super attacks *Flame shot *Ice shot *Water shot *Sword slash Ultimate attacks *5 Murasakis!? Buyon Super attacks *Volt stinger *Buyon slap Ultimate attacks *Full force Buyon Captain Dark Super attacks *Whip *Dark punches Ultimate attacks *Dark's punishinments Pirate Robot Super attacks *Quick slash *Charged slash *Secret flamethrower Ultimate attacks *Explosive mouth shot General Blue Super attacks *Bazooka *Blue kicking combo *Pitiful opponent Ultimate attacks *Skewer *Rocket engine spark Captain Yellow Super attacks *Pistol shot *Uzi shots *Bazooka Ultimate attacks *Heatseeker *Piloting power Tao Paipai Super attacks *Original Dodonpa *Dodonpa *Crane assassin strike *Pillar *Sword attack Ultimate attacks *Neo Dodonpa *Ultimate final plan Cyborg Tao Paipai Super attacks *Dodonpa *Hidden sword *Crane assassin strike Ultimate attacks *Super Dodonpa Officer Black Super attacks *Black punch combo *Black kick combo Ultimate attack *Betrayal Robot Officer Black Super attacks *Robot punch *Flamethrower Ultimate attacks *Missile Fangs the Vampire Super attacks *Vampire punch *Vampire kick Ultimate attacks *Blood drain See-Through Super attacks *Invisible punch *Invisible kick Ultimate attacks *Invisible combo Bandages the Mummy Super attacks *Mummy combination *Bandage wrap Ultimate attacks *Undead smash Spike the Devilman Super attacks *Fork attack *Demon form attack Ultimate attacks *Devilmite beam Pilaf machine Super attacks *Rock throw *Rolling hammer Ultimate attacks *Great Pilaf operation Shu machine Super attacks *Flamethrower *Big stomp Ultimate attacks *Great Pilaf operation Mai machine Super attacks *Fissure *Electroshock Ultimate attacks *Great Pilaf operation Super Pilaf machine Super attacks *Gatling Gun *Double buster *Flamethrower *Fissure *Electroshock Ultimate attacks *Launch missiles Shula Super attacks *Evil mouth blast *Demon roundhouse Ultimate attacks *Demon strike Sky Dragon Super attacks *Phantom fang strike *Sky Dragon combination Ultimate attacks *Super kiai cannon Tambourine Super attacks *Demon mouth blast *Soumasen *100 arm fist Ultimate attacks *Super Marengeki Cymbal Super attacks *Demon mouth blast *Soumasen Ultimate attacks *Super Demon flare Drum Super attacks *Demon mouth blast *Drum smash Ultimate attacks *Demonic combination King Piccolo Super attacks *Soumasen *Masenko *Makousen Ultimate attacks *Explosive Demon Wave *Super Makousen Piccolo Super attacks *Destructive wave *Makousen *Masenko *Soumasen Ultimate attacks *Explosive demon wave *Demonic Explosive wave *Special beam cannon Bulma Super attacks *Capsule *Gun shot *Angry kick Ultimate attacks *Ultimate Capsule *Help from Kid Goku *Help from Goku *Help from Yamcha *Help from Kid Krillin *Help from Krillin *Help from Master Roshi Cast {|border="1" class="wikitable" style="border-collapse: collapse;" |-style="background-color: rgb(255,85,0);" !Character Name !Voice Actor (Japanese) !Voice Actor (English) |- |Kid Son Goku |Masako Nozawa |Stephanie Nadoly |- |Son Goku |Masako Nozawa |Sean Schemmel |- |Yamcha |Toru Furuya |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Ox King |TBA |Kyle Hebert |- |Kid Chi-Chi |Mayumi Sho |Laura Bailey |- |Chi-Chi |Naoko Watanabe |Cynthia Cranz |- |Kid Krillin |Mayumi Tanaka |Laurie Steele |- |Krillin |Mayumi Tanaka |Sonny Strait |- |Master Roshi |Hiroshi Masuoka |Mike McFarland |- |Nam |Kaneto Shiozawa |Jerry Jewel |- |Bacterian |Yasuo Tanaka |Chris Rager |- |Ranfan |Kawanami Youko |Laura Bailey |- |Giran |Banjo Ginga |Andrew Chandler |- |Android #8 |Shozo Iizuka |Mike McFarland |- |Arale |Mami Koyama |Brina Palencia |- |Bora |Banjo Ginga |Dameon Clarke |- |Grandpa Gohan |Osamu Saka |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Tien Shinhan |Mitsuaki Madona |John Burgmeier |- |Chiaotzu |Hiroko Emori |Monkia Antonelli |- |King Chappa |??? |??? |- |Man-Wolf |Masato Hirano |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Pamput |??? |??? |- |Yajirobe |Mayumi Tanaka |Mike McFarland |- |Mr Popo |Kawadu Yasuhiko |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Kami |Takeshi Aono |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Hero-Shen |Takeshi Aono |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Bear Thief |Takahiko Sakaguma |Dameon Clarke |- |Monster Carrot |Hiroshi Otake |Duncan Brannan |- |Colonel Silver |Banjo Ginga |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Major Metallitron |Shin Aomori |Chris Rager |- |Ninja Murasaki |Takeshi Aono |Duncan Brannan |- |Buyon |Daisuke Matsubara |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Captain Dark |??? |??? |- |Pirate Robot |??? |??? |- |General Blue |Toshio Furukawa |Sonny Strait |- |Captain Yellow |TBA |Phil Parsons |- |Tao Paipai |Chikao Ohtsuka |Kent Williams |- |Officer Black |Masaharu Sato |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Fangs the Vampire |Koji Totani |Robert McCollum |- |See-Through |??? |??? |- |Bandages the Mummy |Shozo Iizuka |Sonny Strait |- |Spike the Devilman |Michihiro Ikemizu |Justin Cook |- |Pilaf |Shigeru Chiba |Chuck Huber |- |Shu |Tessyo Genda |Chris Cason |- |Mai |Eiko Yamada |Colleen Clikenbeard |- |Shula |??? |??? |- |Sky Dragon |??? |??? |- |Tambourine |Ryusei Nakao |Dameon Clarke |- |Cymbal |TBA |Paul LeBlanc |- |Drum |TBA |Bob Carter |- |King Piccolo |Takeshi Aono |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Piccolo |Toshio Furukawa |Christopher R. Sabat |- |Bulma |Hiromi Tsuru |Tiffany Vollmer |- |Oolong |Naoki Tatsuta |Brad Jackson |- |Puar |Naoko Watanabe |Monika Antonelli |- |Great Ape |Yasuhiko Kawazu |Shane Ray |- |Tournament Announcer |Kenji Utsumi |Eric Vale |- |Commander Red |Kenjo Utsumi |Josh Martin |-